


专属

by loveletter9595



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletter9595/pseuds/loveletter9595
Summary: 曺圭贤在尝试一些和金厉旭不同的相（shang）处（chuang）方式。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 23





	专属

**Author's Note:**

> *现背  
> *支配服从  
> *oocoocooc我ooc了，与真人无关

等到大家终于不再那么忙的时候，德国四人组又组队去了德国。

本国环境小，作为偶像的身份限制更多，他们能好不容易从忙碌间隙中钻出突破口寻找属于本身和恋人的回忆，就是一件三十岁男人浪漫的事情。

不过永远不要低估三十岁男人的旺盛精力。虽然比起二十岁的身体和年纪，对于酒吧和夜店这样或许永远充斥辛秘的场所已经缺少想象中的向往和刺激感，可它们不可或缺。

求得的事物最珍贵，毫无预料的东西永远吸引人。

夜店是男孩女孩们拥抱声色犬马的潘多拉魔盒，可拥有恋人的三十岁男人只是来放松和欢声大笑，品尝靓丽危险的鸡尾酒，互诉衷肠，他们的亲密在遥远的异乡人眼中矜持而柔软，碰撞的刺激感总是屈居后位，for one night固然有着致命吸引力，不过对于有着固定伴侣的人来讲，他们需要不同的东西。

一些隐秘的，安静的，温柔的欲望和挑逗。

“啊！”金厉旭在夜店里突然吼出一嗓子。

“怎么了？”曺圭贤俯视着蹭在自己怀里的人，放在对方腰间的手不自觉的紧了紧。

“没事……”金厉旭左顾右盼了眼，“这里好乱，我们回去坐一下。”

曺圭贤点点头，这里的气氛实在热烈，西方少年们被性感舞台和灯光吞噬，酒精和汗水灌进大脑，支配着理智和肢体碰撞。他们喝了一点酒，并不多，不过玩了一天的体力几乎达到饱和了，虽然曺圭贤留恋被其他人蹭到怀里脱不开身的金厉旭，不过顾及怀里看起来有点不安的人的想法，他拉着金厉旭开始找早就被他们扔在九霄云外的卡座。

“东海哥和银赫哥呢？”金厉旭被曺圭贤攥着手腕边走边四处乱看，寻找早就不知道疯在哪个角落的哥哥身影。

“不知道去哪浪了，一会儿总会碰到的。”曺圭贤揽着金厉旭的腰，找见位置落了座，点了两杯不那么猛烈的酒，回头看见金厉旭差点歪在他腿上。

“你怎么了？不舒服吗？喝多了？”曺圭贤吓得赶忙去扶软乎乎的金厉旭坐在沙发上，去探他额头。

金厉旭握住曺圭贤的手笑，“你干嘛这么担心我？我酒量很好的啊，只是喝了一点而已。”

“你没醉吗？回酒店前你不要做出什么事来。”曺圭贤碰了碰金厉旭有些微发热的脸，又揽住他的腰蹭着他耳朵低声说话。

金厉旭推了推曺圭贤，笑得乖巧，“那你要不要我做什么啊？你想不想？”

旁若无人的热吻和索取埋藏在异国氛围的根茎中，稍做留心就会开出刺目明媚的果实，少年们的肆无忌惮逗弄着金厉旭的坏心思，他没有大庭广众做万人瞩目的胆子，空有一身揩自己男朋友油的浪荡劲儿无处发泄。

被曺圭贤按着吮吻了两遍就安分了。

曺圭贤放开他，摩挲了下金厉旭的耳根，被他笑着躲开去拿新上的酒液。

曺圭贤放开金厉旭，抬眼看见对面沙发上落座了几个年轻男人，三个男人坐着，一个男人在旁边站着。三个落座的男人罕见的是亚洲人面孔，站着的男人——曺圭贤扫了眼，大概他只能被称之为男孩。他五官更精致，长得尤其漂亮，曺圭贤猜他是个混血儿。

曺圭贤脚尖传来钻心的疼痛，他倒吸一口气看着恶作剧的金厉旭，他正用黑亮的眸子盯着他，睫毛闪着细碎的光眨：“人家好看是吗？都呆住了。”

曺圭贤大呼冤枉，双手举到头顶正襟危坐，睁着大眼睛满脸惊诧讨饶：“没有啊！我只看了一眼，不，我没有看他。”

金厉旭瞟了如临大敌的巨型幼稚园企鹅一眼，冷冷淡淡抿唇喝了一口酒，晃了晃手中斟着铺底酒液的细长酒杯，在灯光底下看了一会儿，伸手把桌子上的其他酒拿过来兑。

“诶，”曺圭贤眼疾手快夺过来酒，“你少喝点。”

他是认真的。坐在对面沙发上的男人让曺圭贤不舒服，压迫感悬在他心口摇摇欲坠，他伸长胳膊不动声色把金厉旭带进自己怀里，扣着他的耳朵让他看着自己，试图无声宣示自己的主权。

“没事，”金厉旭浑然不觉曺圭贤的紧张，亲昵的拍拍后者的手背，语调软软撒娇：“我没有在吃醋啦，你让我喝一点嘛。”

”呀，金厉旭，”曺圭贤拿着酒瓶往后撤，语带警告贴着他耳朵说话，“这里不安全，想喝酒回去喝。”

“哦吼～～东海～～你回来啦！”金厉旭突然爆发在曺圭贤耳边的非定时炸弹炸的他耳朵发鸣，想着金厉旭怕是马上就要喝多，他身上清淡的香水味儿蹭着曺圭贤的鼻翼晕开，刚要抱着怀里不安分的小东西再闻一闻，他却像个软身子的猫溜走了。

“曺圭贤干嘛呢，大庭广众动手动脚。”李赫宰推着曺圭贤的肩膀把小猫崽解救出来，金厉旭像露出桌面的猫咪探头，蹦起来找他东海哥去舞池狂欢，蹬着后蹄子把曺圭贤踹到一边。

“你去跳吗？很热闹。”李赫宰拍了拍曺圭贤，后者摇摇头拒绝，看了看被李东海带走的背影凑到李赫宰耳边说，“你们看好金厉旭。”

李赫宰拍了拍他走了。

头顶上的光歪歪斜斜射在金厉旭留下的酒杯边缘，光冷冷的。曺圭贤用手指遮住杯子反射出来的光源，青蓝色隐没在黑暗里。

“你好。”坐在曺圭贤对面的人轻声说。

曺圭贤没料到对方会主动和他说话，他抬起头看了看男人，对方的韩语略微带着口音，但毫无偏差，他的眼神很礼貌，比起他身上散发出来的压迫性，眼神反而更易给人安全感。站在男人旁边的男孩儿一动不动，眼睛低垂着，没有任何对曺圭贤表示友好的意思。

“你好。”曺圭贤微笑着回礼。

“看得出来，你和那位男士是一对。”男人看了一眼舞池，他声音不大，更好让坐在对面的曺圭贤听到。

曺圭贤没想到对方会这么直白，又想起这是在国外，他们亲密的动作不少，有人这样认为实属意料之中。他看了对面的人几秒，点头承认。

“没错。”他说。这种陌生感在曺圭贤说出这句话的时候席遍了他全身，有碍于身份特殊，他很少在他人面前承认自己和金厉旭的关系，当然，毫无机会。而当着一个完全陌生的、身上带着诡谲气质的男人面说出这种语气中都标榜自己占有欲的词句，他周身都陷入一团火焰。

对面的男人看着曺圭贤无声的笑了。过了半晌，男人转头看了一眼站在他身旁的男孩，男孩在他眼神的示意下为男人倒了一杯酒，递给了男人。

男人没有接，只是看着男孩，男孩愣了一下，自己抿了一小口酒在口中，然后被男人揽在怀里借着渡酒接吻。

曺圭贤有想过男人和男孩是一对，只是期间男人对男孩的态度让他不敢确定。男孩对男人的行为过于顺从，给人些微被压抑的感觉，即使曺圭贤看到两人在接吻，他仍迷惑于诡诞而微妙的氛围而无法下定论。

或许男孩只是男人找来的mb。曺圭贤揣测。

男人和男孩之间的吻持续了不算太久。他们分开之后，男人轻轻拍了拍自己的大腿，男孩听话地跪在了男人的脚边。

曺圭贤心下一惊。男人微笑着摸了摸男孩的头发，男孩眷恋温顺地将头靠在了男人的大腿上。

曺圭贤现在甚至开始庆幸金厉旭不在这里。男人和男孩的关系没有曺圭贤想的那么简单，那种诡异感又回来了，在寂静如斯的头脑和灯红酒绿的欢呼中翻涌。

“这位先生，也许你听说过bdsm？”男人轻抚着男孩的头发，将目光定格在曺圭贤身上，声音仍然温和有礼，出口却让曺圭贤感到震惊。

毫无疑问他知道。但那些微不足道显然不构成他愿意坦然大方地同陌生男人谈起这种事件的程度。而男人问出口的话语让曺圭贤再清楚不过了，男人和男孩之间存在bdsm的关系，曺圭贤很聪明，他已经猜到男人下一步要说什么。

细胞里的狂欢因子吊着他对接下来谈话的胃口，酒精推举着异样的情绪上涌。

“如你所见，”男人看着曺圭贤的表情，在一片寂静中挂起微笑，“我是一个dom，他的支配者。”他眼眸低垂看了看将头安稳放在他腿上一脸顺从的男孩，然后抬起头来看着曺圭贤，“看得出来，你很聪明。”

曺圭贤不语，只看着男人面具一般的表情沉默。他没有把握应对男人接下来的话，话题，人物，方式，场景形成闭环，呼吸像海底沉静的鱼。

“你有做dom的潜质。”

声音在闭塞的环境炸裂，酒意明朗起来。男人的论断让曺圭贤毫不意外，他身体里莫名作祟的东西叫嚣着认同男人的观点。你是个dom，毫无疑问。面对金厉旭，你没有这样的冲动吗？

“您太高看我了。”曺圭贤温和地回礼，“看得出来您是个优秀的dom，可我只是个普通人。”

“刚才我朋友碰到你小男友的臀部时你不知道发生了什么，但是下意识就会将他搂紧，这是占有欲的表现。”男人温和地说着，坐在他旁边的男人立马双手举高，冲着曺圭贤笑道，“sorry，我不知道他有伴侣。”

曺圭贤皱眉，怪不得刚才金厉旭很紧张的样子。

“还有刚才你和他的肢体动作，”男人笑着将旁边男人的手按下，继续说道，“细微动作很重要，你察觉到了我们的不友好，想把他安置在自己可控的范围内。或许你觉得这很正常，”男人看见曺圭贤皱眉的样子停顿了一下，“尝试去做一个dom，你会知道自己是否合适。”

“他不会做一个sub。”曺圭贤冷冷看着对面的男人，回绝了男人的提议。

“不一定。”男人微笑，“你不会拒绝你的小男友为你做一个sub。”

曺圭贤不再看男人，目光扫到靠在男人腿上的男孩，他像屈从于男人的乖顺人鱼，鱼尾是sub的专属物。

曺圭贤没有任何回答，对方也毫不在意，几人随意聊天去了。他喝了些酒，酒里像被下了蛊，在胸口鼓动着驱使他的欲望支配大脑，欲望在金厉旭回来时被化成湖面的水波。

曺圭贤看金厉旭要跨过自己坐在最里面，他伸手扶住他的胯部，残余的冲动摇晃着曺圭贤的理智让他就这么拉着金厉旭坐下来。

金厉旭被吓了一跳，腰上被那双手一带直直坐在曺圭贤双腿上，曺圭贤一只手碰他的胯，一只手揽他的腰，把他箍得像落网的鱼。金厉旭双手搭在曺圭贤肩上想借力直起身子，猛然间感觉曺圭贤扶在他腰上的手顺着他背部清晰的脊椎骨一点点按着、隔着衣服布料磨蹭着滑上去，他慌乱中去看曺圭贤的眼睛，那只手的侵犯让他挺胸贴着曺圭贤的上身发抖。

金厉旭确实被酒灌得有些糊涂了，耳尖被蹭了酒精那样烫着烧，但没准备在夜店上演活春宫。

可当他去看曺圭贤，对方却把他放开了。还好心握着他的腰把他从自己腿上卸下来，伸手摸摸他头毛微笑，“我们灵九去哪啦？”

金厉旭一个激灵，嘟起来嘴巴伸长了双臂把自己往曺圭贤怀里缩：“我去玩啦！你要不要一起来！”

伸出爪子邀请大灰狼。

曺圭贤看了看他，牵住他的手，扣着金厉旭手掌的虎口摩挲着按了按，“我们可以回去玩。”

本来他们是准备在夜店玩通宵的，但体力透支和过多酒精影响为数本就不多的黄金二人世界，最后他们还是回了酒店。他们回酒店前，坐在对面的几个男人仍没有走，但男人并没有对跪在他腿边的男孩做多余的举动，虽然男孩对男人从眼睛里流露出来的依恋和顺从足以说明很多东西。

曺圭贤对男人的中规中矩不知道是庆幸还是失落。

回到酒店曺圭贤先去洗了澡，出来看见金厉旭坐在床上看电视。曺圭贤推金厉旭去洗澡，盯着电视机看了半天听不懂语言的帝企鹅护崽。

曺圭贤把屋子的灯关了，金厉旭的身子在毛玻璃里影影绰绰，削弱了色情的弧度。他想起夜店里跪在男人腿边的男孩，男人说“你很适合做一个dom”，曺圭贤心窝里有只翅膀胡乱扑腾，麻雀崽一样嗷嗷待哺。他碰到自己睡衣上柔软的系带，触手干燥温热。

暖烘烘的惹人上手。

金厉旭出来的时候一脚踢上了墙边，疼得他倒吸一口气，“呀！曺圭贤你睡了吗！为什么不开灯！”

电视机也被关了，金厉旭还没等到曺圭贤的回答，又委屈巴巴地抱怨，“帝企鹅播完了吗？帝企鹅多可爱啊，你不是喜欢企鹅吗？刚才好看吗？讲了什么——？”

曺圭贤干燥温热的大手在黑暗中碰到了金厉旭玩一样探来探去的手指，后者犹豫了一下攥紧了可以依靠的手，然后乖乖巧巧贴上去又抱紧他的胳膊，黏在他身上。

“为什么不开灯？你困了吗？”金厉旭攀着曺圭贤的手和小臂蜿蜒着用手摸上去，身子靠过去刻意用嘴唇寻找曺圭贤的脸颊和脖颈，他能感觉到到曺圭贤近在咫尺的呼吸声，又离远了些。

他被牵着走到床前，曺圭贤扶着他的腰，移到他的肩膀按着他躺下去。

金厉旭大睁着圆溜溜的眼睛适应房间里的黑暗，曺圭贤的手臂撑在他耳边时他像捉兔子一样一把抓住，凑过去舔了舔曺圭贤手腕内侧突起细长的肌腱。

曺圭贤知道他起劲儿了。可他越起劲儿，曺圭贤越是要绑着他。

“闭眼。”

曺圭贤顺着身下人的脖颈抚上去，手指蹭着他的耳后，抚摸他的头发低声说。

“我不。”金厉旭黑亮的眼睛盯着他，哪都是初生牛犊不怕虎的劲儿。

曺圭贤低下头，顺着金厉旭的下颌舔到他耳边，裹着他的耳垂拨弄，金厉旭把自己往床垫里下陷，耳朵却磨蹭着曺圭贤软滑的舌头攫取快感和湿润，摆着身子要往曺圭贤身上贴，两条腿微微张开去蹭曺圭贤的胯骨。

“别动。”曺圭贤的嘴唇摩擦着金厉旭耳际警告他，舌尖细细地往耳朵里钻，伸手按住他不安分的腿，又顺着睡衣的边缘撩上去，手指沿着大腿划过一条按压的红痕。

说着安抚的话，手上还不动声色做其他事情。

“嗯呜…”金厉旭被舔的招架不住，耳朵里黏糊糊的水声和曺圭贤按捺不住的喘息逼着他停不下来动作。他伸手抵住曺圭贤的胸膛向后推拒着，扯着他的睡衣要拽下来，偏过头想去蹭他温热的唇。

“别动。嗯？”曺圭贤握住金厉旭乱蹭的手。他抬起身子去看他，金厉旭眼里蓄着黏腻的湿意，低低叹着气。

金厉旭好像反应过来今天的曺圭贤有些微的不一样， 但到底是哪里不一样，他也讲不出来。他们不常见，自然不常做，可曺圭贤身上温柔安心的气息让他总能轻易贴上去，对方从不抗拒，哪里都依他的不讲理。他急切、娇软、情色还是难耐，曺圭贤都能作为一个不能再体贴的男朋友去包容他，消化他的任何任性。

只有今天。

曺圭贤按压他大腿根部的手指、握紧他腰臀的力度，“别动”，他很少和他说这样的话。他的动作和言语里藏着蛰伏的雄兽，耐心舔舐他身下想要迫切尝到甜头的小猎物。

金厉旭红着脸去看曺圭贤的眼睛，他控制不住想去拽下来曺圭贤的睡袍，又被对方按着手制止。金厉旭有点迷茫，又看不清曺圭贤的眼睛，只好撑起身子要去吮吻他的嘴唇来湿润自己的情欲。

还好曺圭贤接受了。金厉旭伸出舌头贴着他的唇角湿乎乎地舔吻，为曺圭贤的温柔欣喜奉献自己。

曺圭贤吻着金厉旭的唇舌，手掌托着他的脑后将他扣紧，手轻轻一碰金厉旭的睡衣就顺着他的肩滑下去了。他里面只穿了内裤，曺圭贤突然把他压在床上，拇指顺着乳尖按压着一路蹭到了他的下腹，扯掉了金厉旭松松垮垮的睡衣系带，顺着他内裤边缘用指甲刮蹭着。

“嗯…圭圭…”金厉旭被这么撩拨着整个人都提臀摆胯向上蹭着，双腿大张开缠住曺圭贤的腰，在曺圭贤眼底晃着胯部要他，手指揉捏着他后颈第二次试着扯掉曺圭贤的睡袍。

“嘘…”曺圭贤舔过他的唇角，“把手给我。”

金厉旭除了他的声音什么都听不见，听见了除了听话也什么都不会做。他顺从地腾出一只手去碰曺圭贤的脸颊，把曺圭贤捉到手里握着。

金厉旭被握住时惊了一下，粘稠滑腻的液体不知什么时候被曺圭贤握在手里温热着，碰着金厉旭的掌心被全部涂抹上去。金厉旭的手掌连着胳膊被他压在耳边，手心别曺圭贤十指紧扣那样扣着，过多的液体被挤出两人的手掌间的缝隙一股一股滴落在床单上，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

金厉旭被近在咫尺饱含色欲的声音折磨得头脑发懵，感觉到曺圭贤的唇舌吻在他一边的乳尖上轻轻吮吸着，灵巧的舌尖绕着他乳晕打圈，金厉旭呜咽着把自己往曺圭贤口中送过去，恨不得他再凶狠一点，渴求露出牙齿撵磨他的那种刺激。

“啊！”下身突然被曺圭贤隔着内裤狠刮了一下，金厉旭缩着身子惊喘一声，慌乱地去捉覆在他下身的那只大手，被曺圭贤毫不犹豫地握住他一起揉捏那里，被内裤包裹的小东西昂扬挺立着要得到曺圭贤身上的温度，金厉旭只能不断地挺腰摇晃着下身，嘴里哀求：“把它拉下去…拉下去嘛…我想蹭蹭你…”

曺圭贤喉结滚动了一下，手里仍然握着覆在金厉旭下身的手不放，带着他时轻时重地刮蹭揉捏，指尖都被曺圭贤纠缠着紧贴着自己的东西抚摸，内裤早被洇湿一片。金厉旭两只手都被曺圭贤控制着无法为所欲为，耳朵里身体上都被声音和触感折磨得充斥着红灯区限定体感，被曺圭贤禁锢着感受这些又让他想挣脱束缚尝试更多一些、更浪一点。

“把腿抬起来。”金厉旭听见曺圭贤低声说。

金厉旭早就迫不及待，乖顺地抬起双腿对着曺圭贤敞开自己，羞耻心被身上人刮蹭地丁点不剩，仗着自己身子又软又柔去用会阴处找寻曺圭贤的下体挨上去，那里散发着一团高热，金厉旭早知道他也不会忍得住，更兴奋地摇晃胯部贴着他，整个人散发着控制不住的架势。

“让你别乱动。”曺圭贤松开握着金厉旭下身的手，一掌拍在他翘起的臀部上，隔着内裤拍打的声音钝厚喑哑，和着曺圭贤在金厉旭耳边的声音盘旋在他脑袋里。

“呜呜！”金厉旭条件反射叫出来，眼角带泪去看曺圭贤的眼睛，“干嘛打我…”

“听我的话。”曺圭贤顺势把宽厚的手掌紧贴在金厉旭的臀部，手指灵活地顺着他内裤边缝挤进去，肉贴肉地揉弄着他热烫滑腻的臀肉，居高临下看着金厉旭浸着水的双眼，手上安抚着，嘴巴里要他服从。

“呜…”臀部被抚摸的战栗触感让他乖顺了许多，可下身被束缚在内裤里的难受感觉没有因此消失，他贪恋着曺圭贤揉弄自己臀部的快感，又不敢乱动，手上只能隔着内裤不停把玩自己，眼神慌乱无措地看着曺圭贤，无声祈求他帮自己把内裤褪下去。

曺圭贤看他一眼笑了笑，沾满润滑液的手掌放过金厉旭的手，放到他小巧敏感的乳尖上按压抚弄，看着金厉旭不知所措地抬起胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，张口微弱地喘息着。乳尖被挑弄的站立起来，被润滑液裹着一层晶亮的色泽，曺圭贤还嫌不够地推挤着他的胸乳，手劲越来越大，直到金厉旭发出一声不堪负重的喘息，整个人都卸了力气，被他不停地摆弄。

曺圭贤的手上沾着为数不多的液体，他放过金厉旭的乳尖，手掌紧贴着他的胸腹部下滑，被侵犯的那一侧胸腹留下一抹暧昧黏腻的液体，直蹭到了金厉旭的内裤边缘上。曺圭贤移开金厉旭的手，五指间沾着润滑液隔着已经湿透的内裤裹住小厉旭，黑暗中的眼睛狼一样盯着金厉旭猝不及防变得激烈的喘息。

“啊…啊！”金厉旭嗓子极细地惊叫了一声，被移开的手慌张去抓紧身下的床单，抓出妍丽的掌纹。

“呜…圭贤…放开，放开它…”金厉旭姿势发酸，内裤内外都是黏腻的湿意惹得他眼底马上就要渗出泪，被包裹着，被刺激着的性器酥麻不堪，曺圭贤的手一刻不停地弄着小厉旭，大拇指偶尔轻轻叩过马眼处，他就能立刻听见金厉旭马上就要哭出来的喉音。

曺圭贤一手抓揉着金厉旭丰满嫩滑的臀肉，一手折磨着已因不堪动作而泫然欲泣的小厉旭，他折过金厉旭的身子，低头蹭在金厉旭耳边，安抚地吻了吻他发抖的唇。金厉旭移开遮着自己双眼的小臂，小兽一样沉溺在快感中又虚弱又委屈得回应他的爱人。

“叫我主人。”曺圭贤亲亲他说。

“什…什么？”金厉旭溢满生理性眼泪的眼睛无措地看着曺圭贤，性器被揉捏得他头昏脑涨，隐约中感觉到罩在他臀部上手蹭到了他的臀缝间揉弄。

曺圭贤没说话，把包裹着他臀肉的指尖挤蹭到了金厉旭一张一合的穴口间，穴口早就软化了，没沾润滑液都微露着小口迫不及待。曺圭贤抵着那一串可爱的褶皱按过去，另一只手狠狠蹭过他敏感到不行的马眼。

“啊啊！！”金厉旭整个人在曺圭贤的压制下浑身通电一样剧烈颤抖着，穴口紧紧裹住他的手指暧昧地吮吻着，他感觉到手里的性器不堪折磨地吐露着一点液体，曺圭贤的目光暗了暗，又握住那可怜的小家伙磨了磨。

房间里粘稠的水声更大了。

“圭圭…呜…不行…”金厉旭抖着身子看压在他身上的曺圭贤，“我快…放开我…”

曺圭贤轻轻蹭过去吻掉他眼角的泪水，手指在身下人的穴口处上下摩挲着打开那里，低声说；“叫我主人。”

金厉旭听清楚了，顶着性器被曺圭贤的手包裹蹂躏的快感不断地急促呼吸，浑身烧着了一样挣扎着从快感里仰头，看着曺圭贤赤裸侵犯的眼神又软了腰。

曺圭贤低头吻上金厉旭赤裸的脖颈，牙齿微微蹭上去，手里又发狠地弄着他，他听见金厉旭控制不住的哼叫声从上方溢出来，金厉旭的腰开始慌乱难耐地晃来晃去，曺圭贤借势把弄他穴口的手从内裤里抽出来，毫不留情地抽打着身下人的臀部。

“啊！别…”金厉旭快不行了，尖叫声又软又抖，又被曺圭贤抓住要害套弄，他疯狂收缩着穴口渴求曺圭贤刚撤走的手指。床单被他的放浪形骸蹭得歪了一大截，男人把手放到他口中，金厉旭毫无章法地吮吸呜咽着，唾液顺着唇边流下去，把身下的白床单晕湿成淫靡的色泽。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭正沉溺于裹着他的两根手指品尝的时候抽出来，沾着他口中湿润淋漓的色泽开始撵磨着金厉旭的乳尖，他的身体被染上一层细微的红，曺圭贤声音里嵌着笑意问，“叫我什么？”  
金厉旭蓄着眼眶里满是委屈的泪水，唇角和眼角不知道哪里更晶亮鲜艳一些，听到这话低垂着眉眼去看居高临下的曺圭贤，咬着唇承受抓不住的快感，突然胸乳和下体传来的刺激感顺着他绷紧的脊背钻入尾椎直直爬上了他的大脑。

“主…主人呜呜呜…！”

他射了。而且叫了主人。

好下流。

曺圭贤身上流着不知名的汗液，把高潮过后四肢酸软的金厉旭安放在床上，把贴在他下体沾满的内裤扯下来甩到一边，俯身温柔地擦去金厉旭眼角的泪水，轻柔地吻他浸润在一片艳红里的眼角。

“嗯哼…呜…”金厉旭被折腾的够呛，手掌酸软无力地去推曺圭贤压上来的身子，渴着嗓子想拒绝男人的亲吻，在内裤里高潮和对曺圭贤称呼的羞耻感遍布全身，哼哼着推拒大尾巴狼又一轮的亲热。

“没事…嗯？”曺圭贤的声音在他耳边传来，湿热的舌头紧贴着金厉旭敏感的耳际磨蹭，低声哄着瘫软着的人，拉过他的手放在自己的小腹上，“主人还没射呢，乖。”

金厉旭咬着嘴唇睁开水汽氤氲的双眸，用尽力气瞪着曺圭贤，他虽然身上没力气了，瞪人的本事还是有的。可“主人”两个字曺圭贤这么轻易就说出来，金厉旭瞪着人家的气势都要被满脸燥热羞耻吞掉，落在曺圭贤眼里只剩黏糊糊轻飘飘的撒娇。

曺圭贤把金厉旭翻过去，在他身下垫了枕头，漂亮人偶一样任曺圭贤悉心摆弄着身体，等他意识到不对劲的时候，手心里已经被强硬涂满了黏腻冰凉的润滑液，胳膊被向后弯曲，过多的液体粘稠滚落在金厉旭翘起的臀肉上，被曺圭贤抹开一点。

“自己弄你那里。”曺圭贤覆上金厉旭的手腕，五指收拢玩弄着他虚软无力的钢琴家手指，引着金厉旭向他自己的臀缝处轻蹭着。

“讨厌鬼…”金厉旭呜咽着骂身后的人，身子上下都赤裸着让他看，幽闭的臀缝又烧又被润滑液抹的发凉，细软的手指被曺圭贤顶着按着扩张自己，怎么看都像是金厉旭先行勾引，骚浪至极。

金厉旭身子骨全身酸软，除了在曺圭贤赤裸的视线下做点实事别无他法。只好温吞顺从地主动将手掌上的液体沿着臀瓣的弧度抹过去，紧闭的臀缝间被蹭过的液体沾上了一层糖浆一样光滑漂亮，曺圭贤一错不错地盯着那里，伸手揉弄着身下人的臀瓣，糖浆软滑细腻地流动着侵入了金厉旭的臀缝间被吃掉。

金厉旭被曺圭贤一刻不停情色的手部动作折磨得发烧，只好靠着伸手在自己身后兢兢业业干活来转移注意力。大概是臀缝间的穴口之前被曺圭贤揉弄过所以显得格外心焦，那里并不干涩，沾了些许自己射出的乳白色精液做灌溉和前戏，焦急地等待温柔扩张的到来。

金厉旭本意想吊着曺圭贤让他煎熬煎熬，刻意放缓了扩张自己的速度和力道，可他越是慢，穴口越是贪吃一样争先恐后去亲吻他的手指，搞到最后他开始恍然到底是在折磨曺圭贤还是折磨他自己。液体被手指反复挤入穴口内壁又连带着抽出一点，如此好像做了有一个世纪，金厉旭越来越不愿意将手指推挤进更深的地方，咕叽咕叽的滑腻水渍和穴口贪吃的声音在黑暗里遍布他的每一处听觉系统，他知道曺圭贤一定在看着，羞耻心就一点点攀爬上来顺着娇软的穴口、腰窝和蝴蝶骨，一路蔓延着舔舐着金厉旭的后颈。

金厉旭正不知道该怎么办，突然曺圭贤从身后温柔而压制性地伏在他身后，还没等他贪恋着感受曺圭贤温暖潮湿的体温，抵在他臀缝和手指那处的炙热物件令他猝不及防叫出来。

“呜啊！”金厉旭把手指瑟缩着往自己臀缝里深了深。

“快一点。”曺圭贤压在他后颈吸出一片艳红的吻痕，大型狼犬一样舔舐着耳后发尾的皮肤，嗅着他身上洗过澡之后的气息，不理会金厉旭的纠结和挣扎，兀自把手放在他凹陷的腰窝紧紧按压着打圈。

金厉旭翘起的圆滑臀部被身后硬热的东西顶的瑟缩不已，曺圭贤抚着他的腰窝不停地揉弄，在腰部和腹股沟两处敏感带不断的来回逡巡，用下身顶弄摩擦着湿滑的小口，被塞进过多湿黏液体的小嘴张合着承受曺圭贤不住地进犯，金厉旭感觉到他在他耳边的呼吸越来越粗重，难耐地想要把挤压在二人之间的手撤出来。

突然又被曺圭贤一把抓住按了回去。

“感受我。”曺圭贤压在他耳边说。

金厉旭现在开始庆幸没开灯了，今天晚上的曺圭贤让他茫然感觉到他是不是磕了什么药，金厉旭被腻在曺圭贤的攻势里浑身都发着不正常的热烫，隐秘晦涩的快感让他开始沉溺其中，但不代表他能突然接受在他身上突然的霸道和掌控。那种体感和钻着脊髓爬上的精神快感把他绑住了，远超过他对他那些不讲理的控制欲。

突然被擒住的手腕条件反射要挣扎着跳脱出曺圭贤的掌控，曺圭贤把他扯过去，手指委委屈屈开始享受和穴口一样甜腻难耐的折磨，被迫一寸寸感受着那里的形状和热度，硬挺而散发着高热的性器温柔强硬地埋进丰厚的臀肉中间再沉沉陷下去，期待许久的穴口辛苦地吞食着曺圭贤的那里，饱含浓烈的湿意和风情。

虽然做过润滑，粘稠细腻的穴口羞涩地允许曺圭贤粗暴一点，可他下身顶弄着不进去，他浑身上下都好像被曺圭贤那根可恨的东西撵磨过，耳尖红得不正常。曺圭贤的手轻轻抚上他耳际，把他的脸微微转过来接受他湿热的吻，金厉旭的唇张开一条细微的缝被曺圭贤舔弄着将自己的舌滑进去，下身突然被开始狠命地折磨。

曺圭贤插入的幅度变大了，但他没有进去，只抽刺着性器磨弄着金厉旭花唇般的穴口和会阴部，他只觉得自己那里都要被顶出水了，又软又嫩的小口慌张浪荡地叫嚣着索求快感和肉欲，还没进去时肉体打磨的水声已经充斥着房间和两个人的耳膜。

“进…进来…嗯嗯…”金厉旭含混不清地想逃脱曺圭贤的舌吻，祈求对方别再折磨他。

曺圭贤忍着下身的胀痛去舔弄金厉旭的唇角，磨蹭着他的耳蜗问：“叫我什么？”

这种事，有第一次就有第二次。称呼也一样。

金厉旭呜咽着承受浪潮一样的快感，身子被一顶一顶的，生理性泪水滚落得很是痛快，曺圭贤把手伸向金厉旭被蹭在被褥间的乳头揉捏抠弄，他真的不行了，脑子里除了曺圭贤就只充斥着两个字。

“主…主人嗯嗯…！”

穴口和甬道早已经被打开了，曺圭贤插进去的时候两个人同时发出一声叹息。甬道深处的粘膜争先恐后紧紧吸附在曺圭贤下体，贪婪地和它的主人一样欲求不满不断收缩咬紧，渴求疯狂的顶弄和热烫的浓精。金厉旭深处的紧致和湿热令曺圭贤很是受用，他插进去后只缓缓撵磨着那里，耐心在金厉旭后颈上种草莓的同时寻找着金厉旭的那一点。

“啊…啊啊啊！”金厉旭突然抓紧身下凌乱的被褥和床单，尖叫着要逃离曺圭贤的掌控，忍了这么久的硬物撞上那一点，金厉旭感觉从脚尖到尾椎都不是自己的，更可怕的是摩擦在身下被褥上的那里被曺圭贤一撞，都感觉要有什么东西喷薄欲出。

“乖…嗯…”曺圭贤动着腰感受着金厉旭发着高热的紧致甬道，大手掐着他的腰部按揉着，金厉旭在被他动作中把臀部蹭得高高翘起，曺圭贤紧贴在他的裸背上撞击着他里面，悉心的碾弄变成了快速的冲撞，对着金厉旭受不了的每一处敏感带反复折磨，看着他沉陷在情欲里的媚眼和溢出呻吟的唇角，曺圭贤胸腔里鼓动着占有这个人的满足感，低头去舔弄金厉旭的唇舌，勾着他的粉色舌头，上下都发出黏腻胶着的水声。

“舒服吗？”曺圭贤下身顶着他，暧昧地耳语。

“呜呜…舒服…”金厉旭被扣在他怀里意乱情迷地喘着，整个人像只发情的猫一样塌着腰窝求人家上，只知道曺圭贤带给他的东西能让他舒服的不行，叫出来就能更舒服一些。

“叫我…”曺圭贤在他耳后引诱他，喘息打在身下人的耳畔。

“啊…圭…啊！主人！主人呜呜…”

曺圭贤拍在他屁股上的一巴掌让金厉旭立马改了口，喊出来后他才后知后觉自己喊了什么东西。还好曺圭贤的攻势根本没让他拥有羞耻的时间，后穴被插的难耐酸软又痛又痒，上瘾了一样不停按摩着曺圭贤的那根粗壮，被打磨的润滑液混合着不知名的液体在穴口尽职尽责发出溢满整个房间的声响，几丝清亮的液体顺着金厉旭酸软的大腿根部流下，点燃剩余的快感。

金厉旭正沉浸在快感中无法自拔，曺圭贤突然抽出在他甬道内冲撞的性器把他翻了过来，还没等他不满又被硕大的东西填了进去，金厉旭抖着身子温顺地翘起双腿迎接曺圭贤的插干，浑然不觉自己被抬起的双臂被曺圭贤扯下的睡衣带子系了起来。

“啪啪”的声音在房间里被放得格外清晰，曺圭贤看金厉旭突然开始挣扎的双臂便边在他身上动作边俯下身子，声音低哑问：“爽吗？”

“爽…哈…”金厉旭迷茫地看他，手腕挣脱不开睡衣带的系缚让他哭泣着扭摆腰臀，“我…呜，我想…放开我…”

金厉旭可怜的小家伙正翘起来贴着他的小腹，没人抚慰而孤零零吐着泪水，曺圭贤放缓了一点动作，伸手在他的腹股沟和大腿根部揉捏，甬道里混着粘液被曺圭贤的动作搅出暧昧脸红的黏腻声，他看了眼满脸欲求不满惹人操弄的金厉旭，伸手握住了他的下身，拇指摩挲着按住了上面的小孔。

然后继续放肆的抽插起来。

“啊！不行…”金厉旭前后都被折磨刺激着，脚尖绷直，被曺圭贤死死按在身下逃不掉，尖叫着丢盔弃甲，什么都叫出来了。

“好…好大嗯嗯…”

“我不行…主人…我不行了…”

“呜呜主人…好深…”

  
曺圭贤晦暗的眸子看着受不住的金厉旭，发了最后的狠劲在他紧致美好的体内抵着那一点狠狠冲撞了数次，把浓精灌入了他体内。金厉旭在最后一秒被放开束缚射了出来。

“嗯…厉旭…”

曺圭贤抱着浑身无力的金厉旭，亲了亲他的耳后，揽着他的腰感受着怀中温热绵软的躯体，满足的笑了笑。过了半晌才伸手将绑着金厉旭手腕的系带解开，把两只无力酸软的胳膊揽如自己怀中。

“曺圭贤…”

曺圭贤这才听见金厉旭磨牙的声音，可惜那细微的叫嚣一点力气都没有，细声细气的还发着抖。曺圭贤丝毫不在意现在生气的金厉旭，只抬手从善如流抚弄着他瘫软绵化的腰窝，他的东西还插在里面感受着他剧烈痉挛后的余热。曺圭贤动动胯部就能听见里面面红耳赤的水声。

曺圭贤慵懒地蹭蹭怀中人，低声询问：“嗯？”

金厉旭想伸手按住曺圭贤在他腰后作乱的手，可因为没有力气只能虚虚搭上去，被身后的人包在手中揉捏亲吻。他才完全清醒，为无数声“主人”耻得身子都要蜷缩起来，现下这位“主人”还在他脖颈间温存安抚，金厉旭被欺负透了，只好软着腰低声叫唤，“滚开。”

曺圭贤低头深吻上去。

反正他知道还有下一次。

让他做自己的专属sub，确实令人心动，来日方长。


End file.
